warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mousewing
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior = Mousewing |senior warrior = Mousewing |mentor=Unknown |app=Boulder |livebooks = ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks = Unknown }} Mousewing is a black tom with long, thick fur. Mousewing was a ShadowClan senior warrior under Cedarstar’s and Raggedstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. He mentored Boulder, and trained his apprentice well. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Mousewing is a warrior of ShadowClan. He returns back to camp from a hunting patrol carrying mice, with Mudclaw in the lead, along with Nettlespot, Deerleap, and Lizardstripe. :He guards the camp the night Nutkit has a bellyache from eating crow-food. When Red and Boulder come to join ShadowClan, he is one of the cats to dissaprove. However, Cedarstar decides to take them in, and Mousewing is named Boulder's mentor during his apprentice ceremony. Cedarstar tells him that he trusts Mousewing will teach Boulder the skills he needs and the behavior expected from a Clan cat. Mousewing shoots his apprentice a heavily disapproving look as he replies that Cedarstar can be sure of that. He then touches noses with Boulder. :Mousewing is part of Yellowfang's patrol to drive a badger out of the territory, along with Archeye, Scorchwind, Newtspeck, Wolfpaw, and Foxpaw. He finishes a vole with Archeye before the patrol sets off. Mousewing is the first to pick up Raggedpelt's scent from the first attack, and his blood on the bracken. The patrol splits up into two groups to surround the badger, and he is the first cat to burst into the clearing. However, he halts and yowls in surprise that the badger had gone. :Mousewing sits with Featherstorm and their apprentices, along with Archeye, Blizzardwing, and Deerleap, during Wolfpaw and Foxpaw's warrior ceremony. He is later mentioned by Finchflight when he tells Amberleaf that Mousewing said Russetpaw and Boulder are doing their best to understand the warrior code. :Mousewing is part of a late hunting patrol with Archeye and Rowanberry, led by Yellowfang. Leaving Yellowfang behind, he and the others head for the warriors' den. When Twolegplace cats invade the camp looking for Russetpaw and Boulder, Mousewing fights a cluster of them with Rowanberry in the entrance of the nursery. :He sits with Featherstorm close to their apprentices during their warrior ceremony. When Cedarstar asks if Boulder has learned the ways of the Clan and proven himself worthy of becoming a warrior, he replies that he is a true ShadowClan cat. In a discussion about how to catch rats without drawing the attention of the rest of them, Mousewing suggests hunting at night, in darkness. :He makes a comment about Brokenkit, telling Deerleap he was a fine kit. Mousewing is seen on guard once again when Yellowfang goes for a walk with Nightpelt. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :It is mentioned on Boulder's page that he was given Mousewing as his mentor. Quotes Notes and references ru:Мышекрылde:Mausflügelfr:Œil de Souris Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Senior warriors Category:Redtail's Debt characters